No Ordinary Girl
by A Dragon's Open Flame
Summary: Izzy Swan comes to Forks but not by her own free will with her little sister Sophia. Why does this girl speak so many languges? Why does she not like to get wet? Why are the Cullen's so curious of her? Why are her eyes Violet? & Why does she resemble the beauty of a Vampire? Find out! BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anyone wanna be my BETA for this story?**

* * *

I giggled as I swam with the dolphins, they laughed along side me. They twirled and flipped into the air and I suddenly wanted to try that too. I swam a little deeper toward the sea floor, my Lavender colored Tail swished with my movement's. I spun, twirled and did backflips under the water. The Dolphins gave their fish like applause for me and I giggled again. The sea life today was busy and energetic, I marveled at the huge Manta Ray above me while clown fish circled my tail while humming in adoration. I circled the Manta Ray a bit in amazement as he flap his fins through the school of fish.

A few jellyfish here and there would pass by without sparing a glance. I swished my tail and was suddenly flying through the water leaving air bubbles in my wake. A few moments later I came toward the underwater cave entrance.

I swam towards it into the darkness of the cave but was soon met by light. I swam up poking my head above water and looked around the dormant Volcano. The sun poked through the circular top directly toward the Moon pool which was currently wear I was floating on my back.

As A Mermaid I knew of all supernatural creatures and languages of the sea and other creatures. Our abilities are enhanced by three hundred and I could currently hear the sound of people walking on the docking port not far from this Island, but I can tune out things if I want to. Next year, on September thirteen is the moment I dread.

At eighteen, I will become Immortal.

I find that there is no reason for me to become Immortal because there will be no one out there who will want me, half fish. On top of that I will have to fake my death. My family would devastated.

I hauled my self onto a the edge following the sound following the sound of my cellular device. A gap formed between the wall where the sound was emanating from and I stuck my hand into it grabbing the rectangular device. I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Mum." I said through the phone.

_"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell have you been!? I have called you four times with no luck! Great bubs me uncle you had me worried!" _My Mum shouted through the phone, wincing I withdrew it from my ear.

"I'm so sorry Mum I...got caught up with some stuff and...momentarily lost my phone?" It was more of a question than statement. She didn't know what I was.

_"Mmhmmm, well don't let it happen again. I get off from the Pub in a while and I want you to be home before I do...I need to talk to you, it's very important." _She said firmly.

I was suddenly worried, "Mum what's wrong?" I heard her sigh.

_"Just, come home please..."_ The conversation clicked off and I was suddenly left with worry.

I lifted my tail onto the edge of the Moon pool, thrusting my hand out over my tail I slowly curled my hand into a fist and watched as water evaporated from my tail. The iridescent scales slowly formed into skin, I hissed as the heat stung a bit. The once butterfly shaped tip that would sparkle in the sun started to shrink.

Soon enough, I had my legs back which were covered in white, pre-ripped jeans and my feet in silver flats. The scaly lavender bra I once had was now a grey and white stripped off the shoulder shirt. I still didn't understand how that worked. I sighed and fixed my hair that was tied with my red ribbon with my bangs covering my forehead.

My best friend used to where this ribbon, come to the term, _use to_. I almost teared up before I pushed those bad thoughts out of my head. I decided to walk out of the cave using the jungle entrance. I walked through the jungle for twenty minutes before I came to the shore. My boat was still there from two weeks ago which I left because no one comes to Mako Island but me.

I jumped into the speed boat and started up the motor before zooming off onto the waves of the sea. I screamed as a few flying fish almost hit me and sped up faster. Before I knew it I was close to the docks. I tied my boat to the edge of the dock and skipped down the board walk toward my home. The Australians sun was setting meaning my mom would be home soon.

I came to my house and fished for the key's in my pockets. Once I found them I unlocked the door and entered my house. It wasn't anything fancy just your regular modern house. My little sister Sophia was sitting at the dinning from eating some strawberries. I snuck up behind her right up to her ear and yelled, "BOO!"

She screamed and fell out of her seat with a hallow _Thud_, her long brown hair sticking every where. "Izzy!" She whined.

"What? You shouldn't be so easy to scare." I shrugged with a grin. She threw one of her half eaten strawberries at me and I ducked sending it splattering on the wall. "Your cleaning that up."

She pouted, "Where were you? Mum called here seven times going hella crazy."

I gaped, "Did you just say 'hella'?"

She cringed, "Don't tell Mum?"

I giggled, "Only for one of your strawberries." I bargained. she smiled handing me over one of the plump red fruits. I bit down into it savoring the taste.

"But seriously, where were you? Mum had a hissy fit." she laughed.

"I was out." I semi-lied

She narrowed her eyes, "You say that all the time." she mumbled.

"So did she tell you what she needed?" I decided to change the subject.

"No, but whatever it is it's important, she sounded pretty mad too."

I groaned, a mad Mum is the last thing I needed. I heard key's turning in the door signaling that Mum way home. Sophia's eyes widened as she darted upstairs, "Sorry but your on your own." Then she was gone.

"Wow some sister you are!" I shouted upstairs and rolled my big, violet eyes. My eyes changed colors once I..._transformed _to match my tail but with a flighty mother like mine, she had never notice. My mother opened the door smelling like booze. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Bloody 'ell Mum, did you drink the stuff or sell it?" I chuckled. But when my Mum didn't laugh I became worried. "Mum, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

My Mum pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes, "Izzy, would you please go fill the Billy? I've got a headache that's worse than a Brumby."

"Uh...sure Mum." I went into the kitchen to fill the Billy up with water, picked up a packed of herbal tea and placed it in the water.

When I walked back out my Mum was sitting at the table with her eyes glazed over as if she were about to cry. "Mum, what's wrong? Come on your scaring me." She looked at me with a cold hard glare.

"I'm sending you away."

I blanched, "Pardon...?"

"You heard me, I'm sending you away, to your father in fact." There was absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"What! Y-you can't, you can't send me away to that _bloke_." I begged. My father lived in the wettest place of America. I'm a _Mermaid_ for crying out loud! One drop and fifteen seconds later I'm a fish, but my mother didn't know that!

"I can and I will, you leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I'm also sending Sophia with you." She stood up from the chair and left the room.

I screamed after her, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! MUM YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON US! MOTHER!" My anger rose and rose until the pipes began to shake, with a frustrated growl in the air the pipes burst open in the kitchen from my anger. "UGH! I HATE YOU!"

I turned around to run upstairs but Sophia was standing there with red eyes and tears running down her cheeks. "What's gonna happen to us?" she whispered.

I engulfed her into a hug as she wept, "Hey don't be a whinger, we'll get through this...I know we will." I tried to joke with her.

"And if we don't?"

I sighed, "I don't know sweet girl, I really don't know..."

(\(^-^)/)

Sophia and I were on our flight without a second glance from our Mum. I wondered why she just sent us away. What did we do wrong? Sophia was lying her head in my lap from her seat and grumbled in her sleep, something about...talking pineapples? I laughed silently and combed my fingers through her hair while she slept. A few hours later we landed in the boring little town called Forks.

"Sophia, Sophia wake up we're here." I said while shaking her.

"Bloody fuck Mum...five more minutes." She swatted my hands away. I don't know I should of been shocked that she said 'fuck' or to slap her awake! I chose the second one.

_WHACK!_

"OW! What the fu-I mean freak." she corrected herself.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, you're just lucky I'm not Mum judging by what you just said in your sleep."

Her big blue eyes widened, "Holy! She'd be made as a cut snake!"

I laughed and grabbed our carry-ons and helped her up, "Come on ya dag let's go."

We stepped into the airport looking around for our Dad, Charlie, the Chief of Police in Forks. A well respected man in this town. He stood there in the crowd with a mustache that looked like it could talk if it could. I stifled a laugh at the thought of a talking mustache.

"Ah, hi Dad!" Hi hugged him.

"Isabella, I swear you get beautiful with every passing day!" He gushed and I felt my face flame up.

"Thanks' dad it's just Izzy though." I reassured.

Sophia tackled him with a hug, "Daddy! I missed you!" He picked her up and settled her on his hip and smothered her with kisses as she giggled.

"I've missed you too, darling!" I picked our bags up and headed out of the Airport.

As soon as we were about to exit the doors I stopped dead in my bloody tracks. It was raining. I mentally cursed and fumbled through my suit-case for my mickey mouse hoodie, "Where is it, you bloody bloke!" I cursed silently. Charlie stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Everything all right Isa-Izzy?" He corrected himself.

"Uh...yeah I'm just gob smacked that it's raining...I don't want to get my hair wet." I lied sheepishly, and rubbed the back of my neck.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Well here take my jacket, it'll protect you." he gave a corny joke.

I caught the jacket in the air when he tossed it to me, pulling the hood strings as tight as they could go and dashed to his police vehicle not sparing a glance behind me. I wiped off all the water off me and sighed in relief as I didn't change. Sophia danced into the car soon after claiming to want to sit in the front with Charlie.

I rolled my eyes, She was so having a lend of him.

An hour later we saw a sign that said _'Welcome To Forks Population: 3,175!"_ I groaned quietly when I saw it was about to rain again. My life just got a little harder in this damp town, _Bloody Hell__._

* * *

**A/N: I'll be posting every Friday! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I unpacked my luggage in my room Sophia came in and started jumping on my bed, "Well hello to you to mate." I said, Sophia giggled and belly flopped onto my bed .

"So are you going to help me redecorate my room?" I asked her she shrugged and played with her hair.

"I really want you to paint my room Izzy, like how you did it before with all the animals!" She beamed.

"Sure, only if you help my buy the supplies."

She blew a raspberry at me, "That's your job not mine."

I rolled my eyes, "Bludger!" I said as I threw my pillow at her which hit her square in the face. She laughed making me laugh too. Most people thought it was weird that my sister and I got along so well without fighting, and honestly I thought it was kind of strange too. I mean we rarely got into any kind of fights. I grabbed a my neon green sports bra and aqua blue spandex for a run, Sophia left knowing I that I was about to change and go for a job

I was pretty athletic which was a shock judging by my size. I used to be a swimming champ, but once I fell into that moon pool and became a mermaid I had to give up swimming which had been the hardest thing I had ever done. People had begun asking questions about why I'd given it up that had lasted a year. I couldn't blame the people asking all those questions, I mean I came to swimming practice with a broken arm before and didn't give up.

But, I noticed that swimming with a tail was much more amazing! I've reached depths that would kill an ordinary human, I've touched the very bottom of the pacific ocean before. If a human were to try that the would have exploded, literally. Land animals and sea creatures also seemed to enjoy my company too which was so fun to swim with the dolphins and fish. I noticed that sharks didn't mind me being around them as long as I didn't give them any reason to kill me.

Though I learned the hard way not to get too close to a Mako shark around mating season. They become extremely protective of their mates and will try to kill any other shark or fish that comes near them. Me being the idiot I am tried to touch one and the shark rammed my side like on the second _JAWS _movie. I had some bruised ribs and a huge purple splotch on my skin. Trying to fool my sister was hard saying I fell of the docks and hit my side. I grabbed my Ipod and passed by Charlie on the way out who was watching the football game.

"Aye, Dad, I'm gonna go out for a jog is that okay?"

"Sure," He said "The sun is actually shining today, so it should be a good day for a jog"

I smiled, "Thanks Dad."

When I opened the door I saw that he was right, the sun was out and bright. I sniffed the air, it didn't smell salty so I figured it wouldn't rain today. I took off jogging, I could run faster than the normal human almost as fast as a Vampire, I took off into the forest admiring the scenery, I didn't know where I was going but it felt like I was being drawn to something. I ran until I came to an opening and I gasped. There in the opening of the trees was a beautiful meadow. I looked in awe as lavender flowers sprouted from the ground covered in morning dew and sparkled as the sunlight hit them.

But what really caught my eye, was the medium sized moon pool with boulders around it. My eyes widened as I ran toward it, once I got to the edge I looked down into the brilliant blue water that looked to be an underwater cave. Stripping off my tennis shoes and pulled my ear buds and placed my Ipod on one of my shoes before diving into the water. The water bubbled a bit before I felt the familiar tickling sensation in my legs and my beautiful lavender tail replaced my legs.

I looked around the cave and was amazed at the ancient cave drawings that scattered the walls, this cave was probably thousands of years old! There were a series of tunnels in the cave. My curiosity got the best of me and I followed one. The water was colder at the bottom and the cave was darker and more ominous. Something far out in front of me caught my attention it seemed to glimmer in the only available light that the cave was giving off.

I swam done farther to the bottom, picked up this heavy object before swimming back to the entrance where more light was. It was a trident, with three sharp sword like tips with the middle on larger than the rest. I looked at the engraving at the side and furrowed my brow it was written in Greek which I couldn't read. "_Ποσειδώνας" _I spoke many languages but Greek was not one of them. I'd make sure to look it up when I got back to Charlie.

I moved to get out when suddenly I heard someone running. It was way to fast to be a human or shifter so I singled out the one being that could move that fast...Vampire. I ducked down back under the water taking the trident with and waited to see if he or she would pass on. But close to the center I heard the Vampire sit down and flip some pages of something.

_"Their reading! Seriously!?" _I thought in my dismay.

I broke the barrier of the water with just my eyes and forehead out to catch a glimpse at this creature. When I saw him I had to bite back a gasp, he was beautiful even more for a vampire. With strong facial features beautiful bronze colored hair and honey golden eyes. This Adonis was sitting there reading a book, I didn't know what kind of book but It must of been a classic. I was about to duck back underwater but before I could do that, he turned and looked at me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I know I said this would be posted on Friday but I became busy.**

**Question: Do you like Teenwolf? Then read my new story Siren: Behind The Eyes!**

**Bye!**

**~Drago.**


	3. AN: Time

**A/N: Um..Hey guy's.**

**Okay so, my Uncle Tim just died about three hours ago.**

**I don't...I don't know if I'll be able to post as regularly as I do.**

**I just need time, so please don't be mad at me.**

**...I think it's ironic though, I just saw him last week.**

**I just can't deal with my stories right now, I'm sorry if I upset you.**

**Just...give me time.**

**~Drago.**


End file.
